mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Summer Sun Setback
:Cozy Glow: throat Where are ya goin'? :Grogar: Since you three were unable to retrieve my Bewitching Bell, we need another source of great magical power to defeat Twilight and her friends. :Cozy Glow: singsongy He's gone! :Lord Tirek: I don't trust him. :Cozy Glow: None of us do. :Queen Chrysalis: Which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying. :Lord Tirek: If we can figure out how to use it. :Queen Chrysalis: Hmmm... :rattling :Cozy Glow: Twilight Sparkle may be the worst, but she does know stuff. She once said the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area. :Lord Tirek: Celestia and Luna love to hoard information for themselves. If there's an answer, it's there. :Queen Chrysalis: My triumphant return to Canterlot? I like the sound of that. :Cozy Glow: Oh, my gosh! Road trip! : :opens :Princess Celestia: Sorry to interrupt. We know you're busy planning the Summer Sun Celebration as we requested. But... :Princess Luna: Oh! Things seem, uh, calmer than we would've expected. :Spike: No complaints here. :Twilight Sparkle: With the exception of the odd trivia night, I've made a lot of progress since the Royal Swanifying Ceremony. You may not know this about me, but I occasionally freak out. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: That was a joke. I wanted to show you with the Summer Sun Celebration how much I've improved. So I focused on delegating and trusting others. It's been great! :Princess Luna: That's... actually what we came to talk to you about. This may be the last Summer Sun Celebration you'll need to plan. :Twilight Sparkle: Did I do something wrong? :Princess Celestia: Of course not. It's just that the Celebration has always been about us. My defeat of Luna... :Princess Luna: ...and, thanks to you and your friends, my reunion with my sister. :Princess Celestia: Now that we're leaving, we don't see a need for the holiday any longer. :Twilight Sparkle: Now that you're... :Princess Celestia: My sister and I have decided. The time for us to retire is upon us. You and your friends have proven you are ready to lead Equestria. So let this be the last Summer Sun Celebration as Equestria leaves behind the old to embrace the new! :Twilight Sparkle: gulps :Rarity: My goodness! How are you feeling about all this? :Pinkie Pie: Something like this could definitely send you into full freaky-outy mode! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm actually fine. But if this is gonna be the last Summer Sun Celebration, I want to make sure it's the best Celebration ever! :Rainbow Dash: whispering Please-don't-give-us-more-work... Please-don't-give-us-more-work... Please-don't-give-us-more-work... :Twilight Sparkle: So, even though everything was done, I thought of a few last-minute changes I could use your help with. :Rainbow Dash: groans I knew it! :Discord: echoing Oh, the end of a beloved holiday? Last-minute changes to a celebration? :poof! :Discord: That sounds positively chaotic! :Applejack: What are you doin' here? :Discord: I've known Celestia and Luna longer than any of you. I terrorized them, they turned me into stone... :crack :crumble :Discord: If this is the last Summer Sun Situation, I simply can't miss it. Well, I see I've arrived just in time for the "Twilight gives her friends an impossibly long and overly detailed list" predicament. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess some draconequus isn't the know-it-all he thinks he is. :Rainbow Dash: This is it? :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Rainbow Dash: We were kinda with Discord on this one. :Twilight Sparkle: No more crazy lists. No more freaking out. With your help, I know we've got this. :Discord: groans Character growth is so boring. Do I at least get my own note card? :Twilight Sparkle: There. Now, I need to go rewrite my speech. But if you all look at your cards, you'll see— :Discord: Can't talk now. Have so much to get done before sunrise. fingers :poof! :clatter :Lord Tirek: Why are so many ponies up in the middle of the night? :Cozy Glow: It's that silly sun holiday. :Queen Chrysalis: How many holidays do you ponies have? No matter. Getting into the castle won't be a problem. :Lord Tirek: Are you sure about that? :whirring :chirping :Queen Chrysalis: Oh. Those are new. But even so... :noise :creaking : : voice Transfer. Have to head inside. Open up. :opens :closes : : Right. Of course. nervously :thuds : : Uh, do yours get glitchy too? More medallions, more problems, am I right? : : voice They've increased security into the castle. This is going to be more challenging than I thought. :noise :poof! :Rainbow Dash: Could you not go popping us all over the place, please?! :Discord: Time is of the essence. Let's go, team! :Fluttershy: We need to know what we're doing before we go and do it. :Applejack: Pinkie, you and I are givin' Braeburn and the Appleloosan ponies some adjustments to the menu. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy and I are meeting the Pegasi from Cloudsdale to give them changes to the weather. :Rarity: Spike, we're going to update the Flaming Sky Firework Unicorn Troupe with Twilight's new vision. :Discord: And I'm supposed to... reading "make sure Discord doesn't do anything 'Discord-y'"? Well, that's annoyingly specific! :Lord Tirek: Increased security on a crowded holiday with Twilight and her friends bumbling around? This is impossible. :Queen Chrysalis: Oh, no. This is perfect. We need a distraction, and those ridiculous ponies just gave it to us. Now, do exactly as I tell you. :gasp :Pinkie Pie: Step away from the wagons! Official food-tasters here on official food-tasting business! noisily :Braeburn: sighs Well, it ain't gonna be easy. But I think we can whip up these new cookies Twilight wants before sunrise. :Applejack: If anypony can handle some last-minute bakin', Braeburn, it's y'all. :Pinkie Pie: gulps :Braeburn: We brought plenty for the Celebration. But if she keeps testin', we might be in trouble. :Pinkie Pie: gulps But I see a suspicious-looking cookie! :sounds :Braeburn: You okay? :rustle :Apple Honey: I feel weak all of a sudden... :sounds :Braeburn: Is somepony back there? :sounds :Apple Cobbler: What is it? :Braeburn: Everypony... get away from the food... 'til we figure out what's goin' on...! :screaming :rustle :Lord Tirek: laughing :Feather Flatterfly: The princess wants what?! :Rainbow Dash: Just what's on that little card. No big deal. :Feather Flatterfly: No big d-d—?! I-I-It's a m-much more aggressive weather pattern than what was originally ordered! This... This is... very irregular! We'll need to... No, first we must... Wait! We ca— wails :Fluttershy: Take a breath. :Feather Flatterfly: inhales :Fluttershy: Let it out slowly. :Feather Flatterfly: exhales Tell the princess we will do our best. :Fluttershy: We're sure you're doing an excellent job. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, totally. You're not gonna panic and screw it up at all! :Feather Flatterfly: I... I... I'm not built for high-pressure situations! :Cozy Glow: Golly. Sounds like you need some help. :Feather Flatterfly: Who are you? :Cozy Glow: Somepony who's organized enough to handle the small stuff so you can focus on the big picture! :Feather Flatterfly: The big... Yes! That sounds right! :Cozy Glow: chuckles This kind of weather has to be handled delicately. Good thing I'm here. I'll take care of everything. :explode :Spike: Whoa! :Rarity: The Flaming Sky Firework Troupe is a marvel. :Fire Flare: We take pride in what we do. :Spike: These last-minute changes aren't too challenging, are they? :Fire Flare: Ha! The more challenging, the better! We aim to astound! Now, if you don't mind, we do have a new routine to prepare. Horns at the ready! :noise : : Very impressive. :Fire Flare: Thank you. Unfortunately, we have no room for anypony else at this time... throat I'm sorry? : : Crackle Cosette. And I don't want to join your silly little troupe. :Fire Flare: Pardon me? : : Oh, I meant no offense. It just seems a pity for unicorns to waste their talents on something so... inconsequential. :muttering : : Unicorns wield magic. We are the most powerful ponies in the land. Don't you ever feel you're destined for more than... performances? :Twilight Sparkle: It's all coming together. I really think this is gonna be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever! :Rarity: You've done an outstanding job. :Twilight Sparkle: We've all done an outstanding job! :screech :Discord: And what about me? You'll be happy to know that I have been watching myself all night, and I have yet to do one "Discord-y" thing. :Princess Luna: Now, that truly is amazing. :Princess Celestia: Twilight, we know you had, uh, laughs difficulties using the amulet to raise the sun and moon. We thought perhaps a practice session before the festivities might be in order. :Twilight Sparkle: That's... a good idea. Thank you all so much. :close :Applejack: I sure am proud o' her. :Spike: Yeah! She finally realizes things will turn out fine, even when she isn't micromanaging every little detail. :thud :Applejack: Braeburn? W-What's wrong? :Braeburn: Earth ponies sick... Food missin'... Can't... bake... anythin'... :Royal Guard: Something is wrong with the weather! Storms, hurricanes, fog – you name it! It's a disaster out there! :Fire Flare: Rarity! Please inform her highness that we will not be performing! A simple fireworks show is beneath us! We're better than that! :Applejack: What the...? Everything was fine a minute ago! :Fluttershy: Apparently, a lot can change in a minute. :moaning :thunder :panicking :Rainbow Dash: It's total chaos out there! :beat :Discord: Don't look at me. :Fluttershy: What are we gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: Do about what? :Spike: nervously What are you doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: I forgot these. You guys okay? :Applejack: Twilight, w-we're sorry, but— :Rainbow Dash: But, uh, we don't know what to do now that everything's all ready! laugh :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I was too organized. I'll try to come up with a few last-minute errands for you before sunrise. :Rainbow Dash: stilted Well, that's a relief! :Applejack: Explain to me why we didn't tell her the truth. :Rarity: Oh, Twilight is finally learning not to let her stress get the better of her. If she finds out everything went wrong, it could be devastating! :Fluttershy: Oh, she would be so upset. :Rainbow Dash: She'll totally freak out! :Applejack: Well, what do y'all suggest? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let's just fix it all before she notices. No lying necessary. :Applejack: I guess. :Spike: We'd need a miracle. :Rainbow Dash: We have a miracle! Don't we? :poof! :Discord: I suppose I could fix everything. But isn't the real miracle here the miracle of teamwork and character growth? :poof! :Rainbow Dash: OH, COME ON! :Fluttershy: Discord is right. Twilight needs us. Whatever happened, we can fix this. :and lightning :Spike: What did happen? :screaming :Cozy Glow: Best... road trip... ever! :Pinkie Pie: Even if I was an actual doctor, I would have no idea what's wrong. :Applejack: There's gotta be a reason. Something got 'em all sick. Maybe the food? :Pinkie Pie: I ate the food, too! Does that mean I'm sick?! Oh, nooo! coughs :thud :Pinkie Pie: Nope! I feel fine. chomps :sounds :thud :sounds :open :and lightning :Feather Flatterfly: I don't know how this happened! I'm gonna be fired for... for sure! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts will have all the weather rounded up any minute. :Rainbow Dash: yelling :crash! :Rainbow Dash: Or not! :opens :Cozy Glow: Not here. The Archives are in a different part of the castle. :honks :Rarity: What about "aiming for perfection"? :Fire Flare: We've set our sights higher. :Spike: Higher than perfection? :Fire Flare: Higher than putting on a silly little show for the other ponies. :Rarity: But you were so excited before. What changed? :honks : : honks :noise :clanking :creak :Twilight Sparkle: You two just enjoy the festivities. I have a few surprises in store for— Yes, Discord? :Discord: Oh, well, don't mind me. I'm just here for the chaos. :and lightning :Discord: laughs And here we go! :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: What is Rainbow Dash doing? :sloshing :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, is this soup? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! I... was really hungry? :grumbling :Rarity: Nopony understands wanting to take pride in your work more than I do! :Unicorn 1: You could do more with your magic than make frilly dresses! :Rarity: Oh, pffft. Nopony makes frills anymore. This season's actually all about simplicity— :Spike: Not the point, Rarity! :Feather Flatterfly: Princess! I beg your forgiveness! It's entirely my fault! :Twilight Sparkle: What is? :and lightning :Feather Flatterfly: That! :Fluttershy: Oh, um, just a slight hiccup in the weather. nervously :whoosh :Applejack: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, what is going on? :Applejack: I told y'all this was a bad idea! But nopony ever listens to me! :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! :Rest of Mane Six and Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: I thought everything was fine! What is going on?! :Applejack: Everythin' was goin' fine. :Pinkie Pie: Until it totally wasn't. :Fluttershy: We tried to fix it ourselves. :Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you tell me? :Rainbow Dash: We didn't want you to freak out. :Twilight Sparkle: And you thought not telling me everything was a total disaster would avoid a freak-out?! :Spike: When you say it like that, it sounds like a really bad plan. :Twilight Sparkle: inhales :Discord: Here it comes! :Twilight Sparkle: I know how I used to react, but I really have changed. Panicking won't solve anything. But we can handle whatever problems come our way as long as we handle them together! :Princess Celestia: Spoken like a true leader. How can we help? :Twilight Sparkle: I love a good to-do list. So tell me exactly what happened so we can figure out exactly what "to do" to fix it. :music :whooshing :boom :poof! :poof! :creaking :rattling :clang! :whooshing :thunder :fireworks :Fire Flare: whistles :fireworks :fanfare :cranking :cheers :Twilight Sparkle: amplified This Celebration has always been a reminder not to fear the night, for there is always a new day to look forward to. But as we look towards Equestria's future, I am sad to say today will be the last Summer Sun Celebration. :gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Because there is something even more important to celebrate. There are two ponies who have watched over us night and day for as long as we can remember. We will no longer commemorate their battle or their reunion. Instead, we will take this day to celebrate how much they mean to all of us. From this day forward, today will be known as the Festival of the Two Sisters! :cheers :Princess Celestia: We don't know what to say. :Pinkie Pie: giggles A brand new holiday? You're my kind of princess! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm just glad we pulled it off. :Applejack: About that... We just wanted to say we're real sorry. :Rarity: You did tell us you'd changed. :Fluttershy: As your friends, we should've trusted you. :Rainbow Dash: Next time you say you're not gonna freak out, we'll believe you. :Twilight Sparkle: Good. Because I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of things I'll need my best friends' help with. :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee! :Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: Aah! :thud :Mane Six: laughing :Discord: You know, it really does seem like you just might be ready for whatever comes next, your Majesty. chewing :Cozy Glow: Sooooo did you find what you're looking for? :Grogar: Once again, I've found success where you all find failure. I have located what I sought, and tomorrow I will set out to retrieve it. When I return, Equestria will finally be ours for the taking. :Lord Tirek: Hmph! :Queen Chrysalis: Oh, stop pouting. :Cozy Glow: You knew you couldn't stay that buff. You had to return all the life force to those Earth ponies so Grogar doesn't suspect anything. :Lord Tirek: I don't have to like it. :Cozy Glow: Well, I don't like that we worked so hard to destroy their party and they still pulled it off. But you don't see me complaining! :Queen Chrysalis: Our goal wasn't to destroy. It was to distract. And now we have exactly what we need. :Lord Tirek: And no time to waste. We have to master the Bell before Grogar returns. :Queen Chrysalis: We've managed to stay one step ahead of everypony so far. :Cozy Glow: You know, it really was super easy to get all those Earth ponies and Pegasi and unicorns to turn on each other. :Queen Chrysalis: It was, wasn't it? Now that is something to think about... :credits